Raziel
Who is Raziell? Raziell is a roleplayer, streamer and avatar creator in VRChat. History and Lore She knew Roflgator from before but met randomly in-game in VRChat in a public Void Club when she portrayed Zanyatta in November 2018. On Feb 18th, she participated in an elimination dating game-show vying for Klaatus affections against other female contestants Yuki, Kasumi, Darling and deaf 'Camille' (Portrayed by Emery). She made it to the finals but ended up loosing to Kasumi. WIKI: Please assist in adding more information about Raz to the wiki! , Raz alt. roleplaying persona]] Alternate roleplaying personas Zanyatta When portraying Zanyatta she uses a voice changer making her gender undeterminable. Abbey Abbey is Raziells most used roleplaying character persona when visiting The Golden Gator in Bricktown. Here she participates in the antics and silly dating RP that goes on there. Principal Raz The Principal in charge at a rowdy school. She is hopelessly in charge of the students at a school where everything seems to devolve into chaos. With her stern pointing and commanding grace she still somehow manages to get respect - most of the times. Demon Dancer A dancer at The Golden Gator. She is not actually a demon but just a human who wears "demon-like" makeup. Raz has explained that her dancer is mostly just a character for her to do physical workout and dance wildly in VR. Trivia *She got introduced to roleplaying through her friend Roflgator. *Raz pulls off a convincing Female Night Elf dance with her full body trackers. *Her name is from Raziel the main character in the Playstation game Soul Reaver. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/raziel Links to video clips *Raz shows off her 'Night Elf Dance' impression *Teacher Raz has trouble with students *Is that against School rules? *Best friends Crumpet and Raz Gallery Gallery Raziell Rofl Nov 13th 1 Raziell.jpg|Raz as Zanyatta from Overwatch. Rofl Dec 8th 16 Raziell.jpg|Raz using another avatar. Rofl Dec 8th 19 Raziell convincing night elf dance.jpg|Pulling off a convincing Female Night Elf dance to Roflgator. Rofl Dec 14th 13 Raziel.jpg|In The Greater Gator during December 2018. Rofl Dec 16th 27 Raziel with Icedragon but shes already taken.jpg|Icedragon learns that she's already taken. Rofl Dec 16th 28 Rofl and Raziel.jpg|Talking to Roflgator. Rofl 5th Jan 2 Java and Raziell.jpg|Egyptian theme with Java. Rofl 5th Jan 9 Raziell get the name from Soul Reaver.jpg|Raz as The Soul Reaver, the origin of her nickname. Rofl Feb 18th 19 Raziell.jpg|Raz. Rofl Feb 18th 14 Raziell feeding Klaatu.jpg|Feeding Klaatu in a sexually suggestive manner. A challenge in the an elimination dating game-show. Roflgator July 10th 2019 10 Raziell.jpg|Egyptian theme Raz Rofl Oct 15th 2019 15 Raziel.jpg Rofl Oct 15th 2019 16 Raziel.jpg Rofl Oct 15th 2019 20 Raziel and Murder Crumpet.jpg|Raz and MurderCrumpet Rofl Oct 15th 2019 22 Raziel.jpg Rofl Nov 22nd 2019 20 Raziell.jpg|Raz at Necro Nights Gallery, Alt characters Rofl May 24th 2019 49 Dancing demon (Raziel ).jpg|Demon dancer Rofl May 26th 2019 40 Demon dancer (Raziel).jpg|Demon dancer Rofl May 28th 3 Raziel Teacher.jpg|Principal Raz Rofl May 28th 4 Raziel Clipboard.jpg|Quite an interesting clipboard Rofl May 28th 27 Teacher (Raziel) and Bully (Valco).jpg|Principal Raz and a Bully (Valco) Rofl May 28th 28 Teacher (Raziel) and Bullies (Valco and Jerry Pasture).jpg|Principal and two bullies (Valco and Jerry Pasture) Rofl May 28th 41 Teacher (Raziel).jpg|Pointing angrily while addressing rowdy students. Rofl May 28th 58 Teacher Raziel.jpg|Principal Raz Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Humans